You Own Me
by 2inlove
Summary: Mac finds out about Nina. Rated M for graphic sex in chapter 9.
1. Chapter 1

"So, are we going to talk about the other night? Or just pretend it was a figment our imaginations?"

Mac had tried to sneak out of the office without letting her see him. The show was over and everyone had made their way to get drinks at Hang Chews.

"I don't really know what there is to talk about, Will."

"You were out having dinner with Sloan. I was having dinner with Nina Howard. Things pretty much went to shit from there."

She sighed. She had been having a terrible week. Her father was sick and her focus was off. Charlie Skinner reamed her out at a rundown meeting. Sloan offered her girl talk at a new restaurant that had just opened. Feeling the need to let off some steam, Mac gladly accepted the offer. But in retrospect, she wished she would have just gone home and taken a bath or read a book or anything else. Anything else would have been better than seeing Nina Howard's hand holding his. Sloan was mid story when that Ungodly scene played out before her. When her eyes fixed on something else in the distance, Sloan stopped and looked at whatever could be more interesting than her monologue on how badly the Euro was kicking the US dollars ass. It was then that she saw what had Mac so engaged.

"Oh shit."

"Mac, don't do anything..." She got up from the table before another word could escape Sloan's mouth.

"...crazy. Oh, here we go..." She whispered to herself before tossing the napkin on her lap and running after her friend.

Will seem startled when he saw Mac coming towards their table. Seeing that Nina's face was turned in the other direction, he quickly squeezed her hand

"Remain calm."

"Really? Are you out of your fucking mind, Will?"

"Mac, I know your hurting. I...I tried. I tried so hard to keep this from hurting you. It wasn't my intention. I'm stuck, Mac. I want to move on. I want to be a whole person again. I'm so tired of mourning the death of us. I don't want to punish you, but I don't want to punish myself, so I had a connection with Nina. I took a chance at having some semblance of a life with...someone. I'm sorry."

She stood there for a moment, trying to keep herself from blinking. If she blinked, tears would fall. And she didn't want him to feel sorry for her. She wanted him to love and be loved the way he deserved. Mac knew deep down this is was what he deserved, what she deserved was to feel her heart break. Mackenzie took a breath, unfolded her arms and stepped forward to close the gap between the two if them. She took a moment to look into his eyes, the eyes of a man she loved beyond words or definition. She put a hand up to touch his face, her thumb tracing the lines that she hasn't remembered being there when they had first met. Before she had ruined the life they could have had together.

"Just be happy, Billy." Mac smiled sadly and repeated, "just be happy." As if to convince herself that this is what she needed to do.

Will saw the tears and felt his heart immediately rise to his throat. As she turned to walk away, he felt the loss in his chest. They were never going to be the same. Mackenzie cried the whole cab ride home.

The next day, Will came into his office early. He had some catching up to do from the day before and he wanted a moment to check in on her. He didn't get any sleep the night before. He even said no when Nina had asked him if he wanted to come over. The guilt ate at him. And there she was. She walked in with sunglasses, which she never wore especially when it was raining by buckets outside. From his office, he followed her with his eyes as she made a beeline to her office without a hello or good morning to the staff in the bustling newsroom around her. He knocked on her door, a very unusual experience for him.

She looked up through her reading glasses, eyes blood shot and faked a smile.

"Morning." She whispered, attempting to obtain some normalcy.

"Morning. Do you have a minute?" Also uncharacteristic for Will.

"Sure." She was still writing, unable to make eye contact.

"Mac, I just wanted to make sure we were okay. I know our personal relationship is on the rocks, but professionally...I just want to make sure we can do this."

She was quiet for a moment.

"Will, we're fine." Still not looking up, she switched from her writing to her e-mail, appearing to look busy when all she was really doing was swirling the cursor to avoid any and all eye contact.

"Mackenzie, do we need to talk this out more?"

She took a minute. She took off her glasses and looked at him finally.

"Will, I think I'm just about done with talking about this. We're both adults. This doesn't need to be episode of Maury Povich. Lets just do our jobs, shall we?"

"Yeah, you're right. It's just..."

"Will. Please! I can't..." He nodded, understanding that was becoming too much of an ache. Will was about to leave when he heard her voice softly.

"My dad...he's sick. "

"What?"

"My dad...is sick. I'm flying to London to be with my family. I'm going to be for two weeks."

"When?"

"This evening."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"I'm telling you now."

"I'm sorry, Mac." He whispered.

She felt his sympathy and although the apology was probably aimed at her father's ailment, she took a stab that there was probably more to it than that.

"It's okay. You haven't done anything wrong here. This is me." Mackenzie stood up from her desk.

"I have to get things ready for Jim. He'll being taking my place."

Will looked down, trying to think of what actions to take next. She looked so fragile to him at this point. It was unsettling for someone who was usually so strong. His guilt ate him that he had taken any part in her pain.

"Mackenzie..."

He didn't know if there was an end to his sentence, but he did know that he needed to buy some more time, they needed more time.

And then it happened. He knew how to take action. Will walked over to her and turned her to face him. With a deep breath, he wrapped her arms around her. Will knew he taken her off guard and made her nervous by the sound of her thumping heart beat. It took her moment, but she eventually hugged him back and he exhaled deeply. Mac tucked her head into the most comfortable place she knew, the intersection of his neck and shoulder and she breathed him in. Cigarettes. Scotch. Mint gum. It was Will. It was the man she loved. He felt bold. Maybe not bold, maybe desperate. He moved his hand from her waist to her hair and gently slid a loose strand behind her ear. Mackenzie closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling, much to no avail. He could feel her cries and on instinct took her face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Seeing her cry, broke him. Immediately he felt a swell of emotions, hitting him in waves. Sadness, grief, and this overwhelming love for Mac, his Mackenzie. And in this moment, Will forgot he was supposed to be mad at her. Their history dissolved and it was just Mac and Will. No Nina, no Brian. It was if they were alone for the first time in years.

Will closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers. It was soft, almost timid at first. If it had lasted for ten seconds, it could have been misconstrued as a kiss between two good friends. But this was Will and Mackenzie. It kept going. It was like he had lit a match and thrown in onto gasoline, igniting a fire in both of them. And once the fire started, it could not be contained. They expressed with their lips the sadness, the anger, the loss they could not say with words. His lips were demanding, his hands roamed her body, trying to remember every contour. When they finally came up for air, lips bruised and chapped from desperate kisses, she stared at him unsure of what to say or what to do.

"Call me when you return?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I can do that."

He left her there, speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac landed at 7:45 am the following day completely exhausted from the flight and the tension she had left behind in New York. Upon retrieving her luggage, she dragged her haggard body through Heathrow and waited for the attendant to get her a cab. The airport was bustling and the lines for everything were long. Leaning on her suitcase handle, it occurred to her that she should notify her mother that she had landed safely. Mac pulled out her phone and turned it on, realizing she had a text, she dragged her haggard body through Heathrow and waited for the attendant to get her a cab. The airport was bustling and the lines for everything were long. Leaning on her suitcase handle, it occurred to her that she should notify her mother that she had landed safely. Mac pulled out her phone and turned it on, realizing she had a text.

_Hey. Just wanted to make sure you got okay..._

She bit her bottom lip in nervousness. "Oh Will," she thought to herself. It was amazing how one kiss has just turned the tables on their whole situation. How could she ever stay mad at him when he was so attentive sending her sweet texts and using those lips so beautifully? Then she remembered who else he had used those lips on and she felt her stomach drop. If she had a friend going through her situation

(a rather funny notion considering she could count on one finger how many female friends she had), she'd tell that girl to forget about him. But doing this was an entirely different story. Mac was deeply in love with the man she worked 30 feet from and honestly, how could anyone forget Will MacAvoy?

She texted him from the backseat of her cab.

_Just landed. Please tell me the newsroom hasn't caught on fire yet._

She placed the phone in her pocket and immediately felt a buzz. He was still up? Was he waiting for her? It had to be very early in the morning in New York. No, she couldn't let her mind go there. "Keep your distance, Mackenzie," she told herself. Shit. Was she going crazy? Crazy people give themselves pep talks. Shit. Text message. Will sent you a text message.

No, but it's still early in the week. Anything's possible. By the way, when are you coming back?

She smiled at this. At least he cared. "Mackenzie. Stop," she told herself again.

_I'll be back on Sunday evening. Try to be nice to our children while I'm gone. _

She meant it as a joke, but realized after she had sent it, that it was a bit inappropriate. Not something you should say to your ex at all.

_I'll try, but I can't make any promises. They already miss you._

She was relieved he wasn't offended by her joke, but more importantly, she was also touched by his sentiment.

_They do?_

Mac hoped he would reply something a bit more personal. Maybe that he had missed her as well.

_Yes, they do._

Did he mean "they" or did he want to tell her that he missed her? She was going to drive herself mad by looking at the inner meaning of Will's texts. Really, men needed to come with instruction manuals.

_I miss them, too. A lot._

Maybe he would understand. Maybe she needed an instruction manual as well.

_No, on my way now. _

_Do you know what kind of condition he's in?_

_He had bypass surgery. Should be okay, but I couldn't stand to be away from him. _

_Tell him I wish him well. _

_I will. Thank you. _

She thought the conversation was nice. He cared about her, which after everything was reassuring in itself. Maybe Nina was just a phase, something he needed to get out of system. Maybe he would realize how much she loved him. Maybe they could fix this...

Believing their texting was finished, she looked through her contacts to find her mothers number. She was interrupted by a buzzing, a long buzzing.

"Hello?"

"Hi." He greeted softly.

"I...Mac...I wanted you to know...Jim switched the B Block for tomorrow's show. I let him do it, so don't be mad at the staff."

"...okay."

"And I watered the plant in your office today."

"...thank you."

"Okay then, I guess that's all I wanted to say." He said nervously.

"It's 3 am in New York. You should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Okay." She said softly.

Oh yeah, Nina Howard was history.


	3. Chapter 3

Mackenzie decided to go straight to the hospital instead of checking into her hotel. She had to see her father's face. Rolling her suitcase through the halls of the hospital her senses became overwhelmed by the smell of antibacterial and rubber gloves. It took her back to the time when she was last in the hospital beating the sense of Will with a rolled up copy of Newsweek. There were so many words that went unsaid in those dreadful few days. What Will didn't understand was that if something happened to him, it would end her. She would not be able recover from losing him again.

She saw her dad sitting up in bed connected to what seemed like a million and a half tubes , reading the paper with a steaming cup of tea on the table like it had been any Tuesday morning. Mackenzie immediately became overwhelmed pride for his strength of character."

"Hey, you old fool." She said beaming at him from the foot of his bed.

"Is that my beautiful daughter?"

"Hi Dad." She said come to his side, gently kissing his forehead and careful not to unplug anything.

"It is so wonderful to see you darling."

"It's good to see you, too, Dad. I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier." Mac said sitting down in the chair beside his bed. Quickly her hand found his.

"Oh, I'm just happy you're here now. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Where's Mum?"

"Oh, I sent her to get a bit of air. She's been cooped up here for days and driving me mad."

She laughed at his candor.

"You look tired." He whispered, pressing his hand to her cheek.

"Long flight."

"There's more to it than…"

"Please, Dad, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you."

"Me? I'm a warrior. You? You look like you've seen better days."

"Dad…please…it's just the show has me a bit stressed these days. That is all."

"Speaking of stress. How is Mr. McAvoy?"

Mackenzie grinned at him. He could always read her better than anyone.

"He's fine. He sends his best wishes for a…those flowers are massive. Who sent you those?" She asked pointing to a rather large arrangement in the corner of the room.

"Oh, well Will did."

"Will? My Will sent you flowers?" She could have kicked herself for saying "My Will."

"Yes, he did. They arrived yesterday. Kind, really. He's a good boy. His political views are wrong, but he's a good boy."

Mac Immediately felt the tears sting her eyes, suddenly overwhelmed by the whole situation of seeing her father in the hospital and Will's act of kindness. It was all too much.

"My darling. What is it?"

"I'm okay, Dad. Really."

"There's still love there."

"Yeah, but sometimes love just isn't enough is it?"

"You love him. He loves you. What more is there?"

"I've messed everything up."

"Mackenzie, you listen to me. There are very few things in this world that can't be fixed. Look at me. Had a heart condition, they tinkered around inside and look at me. All fixed. Like new."

"I broke his heart."

"Then you have to be the one who fixes it. You made a mistake, my dear. It's time you stop beating yourself up and finally right the wrong."

"There's someone else."

"Pardon?"

"He's with someone else."

"Fight for him, Mackenzie."

"What if I don't have any fight left?"

"You? Have no fight left?" That's hard to believe."

"I don't know…"

"Is he worth it?"

"Yes," she replied without hesitation.

"Then, there you go."

She shook her head understanding his words, not quite knowing if it was all that simple, but appreciating his words nonetheless.

"Thank you." Mackenzie said softly.

"For what?"

"For being you, Dad."

Mackenzie spent the rest of the day exchanging newspaper pages with her dad and conversing over current events. After he fell asleep, she had what seemed like the longest dinner of her life discussing how she wasn't getting any younger. By the time she was finished, all she wanted was a hot shower and the softness of king sized hotel bed.

Around 3am, the sound of her phone vibrating against her night stand woke her from her slumber.

"Hello?"

"Did you know they replaced the Coke machine with Pepsi? Here I am dying to thirst after the broadcast, wanting nothing more than a Diet Coke and I see there are Pepsi products in the machine. Do they know who the managing editor is around here? Who makes these decisions?"

"Next thing you know, they'll be enforcing the no smoking rule in the office." She said in jest.

"Don't even joke about that. That would just fuck up my entire existence."

After a beat, he asked in all seriousness, "How is he?"

"He's doing well actually. Walked in on him sitting up and reading the paper."

"You McHales are a strong people."

"That we are."

"What time is there?"

"A little passed three."

"Oh shit, Mac I'm sorry. I woke you."

"That's okay. I'm feeling a bit homesick actually."

She looked out her window at the glowing lights of London and longed for the glowing lights of Time Square.

"You are home."

"This isn't my home."

Mac wanted to tell him that home was with him in New York, but the words just couldn't come out. She was yearning for him. The past few days had made her vulnerable and when she felt like this she remembered the comfort of his arms wrapped around her, her body pressed to his. She closed her eyes and remembered.

"Mac?" He said waking her from her reverie.

"Hmm?"

"I think you're falling asleep. I'm going to let you go."

"Alright. Oh! Will, the flowers. Thank you for sending the flowers. He really appreciated them."

"You're welcome."

"Alright."

"Alright."

They stayed on the phone. She didn't want to hang up. When she heard him disconnect after what seemed like an hour, she thought about their phone calls over the last two years. They never said good-bye to one another. After saying it the first time, maybe they were reluctant to do it again even if it was just a phone call. Their lives had become entwined for a second time and this time it had to be for keeps.

Shit. Mackenzie picked up her phone and searched for his name.

"Hey. You okay?"

For a moment, she was touched by his concern before blurting out the words, "I miss you."

"Mac-"

"Just listen. Besides my father, you are the greatest man I've ever known. You're brilliant and kind and you feel things deeper than anyone I've ever met. I can't stand that you're with…her, but I know I don't have any claims to you. That being said, I want to fight for us. I love you, Billy…so much…and if I have to wait for you, I will. "

She listened for anything—breathing, yelling, anything. When silence became the only response, she decided maybe that was all she was going to receive that night. Mac was about to hang up the phone, when he said, "Just wait a little longer, Mackenzie. Okay?"

At this point, the tears were streaming down her face and in a vein attempt to hide the sound of her crying, she took a deep breath and whispered, "Okay."

"Don't cry, Mac."

"Easy for you to say. You didn't just expose yourself to the man that you're in love with."

He exhaled, "I know. The man I'm in love with barely knows I'm alive."

She nervously laughed at his attempt to make her feel better.

"Alright." She said.

"Alright." He repeated.

They both didn't sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Mac managed to get an hour of sleep the next morning after a walk to get the morning paper. By mid morning she was showered, dressed and full of caffeine. She figured by leaving a bit later, she would give her dad time to get a full night's rest and get checked out by his doctor.

She arrived at his room with a paper and a bag full of pastries for any potential visitors who decided to stop by that day.

Before entering the room, she heard another voice, not her father's muffled through the door. Figuring it was his doctor, she stayed outside of the room for a moment to give him some privacy. Suddenly, Mackenzie realized the voice was not that of an Englishman. It was American. Her mouth dropped in shock, before opening the door and briskly walking inside.

The tall figure looked up from the chair and smiled slightly.

"There she is!" Her father beamed at her raising his arms up for a hug.

"Good morning." She said, surprised at the scene in front of her, before giving her dad a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Will sat in his casual wear- a navy sweater and jeans, his leather jacket thrown over the side of his chair, his blonde hair slightly wind blown. He was as handsome as he'd ever been, maybe more. He looked relaxed, content.

"I was just telling your father about Neal getting arrested at that rally."

"That Occupy Wallstreet shenanigans is brilliant. You can't make these things up."

Mac sat in the chair beside him and watched two men banter. When Mac felt Will put his arm around her chair, she knew she was in the Twilight Zone.

"Mackenzie?" Her father woke her from her reverie.

"Yes?" She looked up at him with a distracted smile on her face.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, yes, I'm fine."

The three of them conversed about upcoming election. Her father knew American politics better than most Americans. Every once in a while, when her father began a monologue about Republicans Mac would make eye contact with Will and he would squeeze her hand gently, as if to say, "Later."

"Okay. Well, I hate to rush you out, but I need a bit of a rest."

"Dad, I just got here and it's almost 11."

"Sorry dear. Doctor's rules. William, can you please take my daughter out for breakfast or lunch or that brunch thing people always go on about? She looks like she hasn't eaten in a year."

"I think I can do that."

Will put on his coat and guided her out of the room by putting his hand gently on the small of her back.

"Very well. Off with the two of you. See you both a bit later."

Mackenzie turned to her father one more time and he winked at her.

She would thank him later.

When they got into the elevator, she immediately turned to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you out for breakfast or lunch...or brunch," he said mimicking her father's words.

"You flew the whole night to take me out for breakfast?"

"Yes." He said simply.


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived at a small cafe, they were escorted to a table in the back with white linen and a single rose in the center.

"Drinks?" The waitress asked.

"Bloody Mary." He responded.

"Um...mimosa."

She took note of the cringe that his face expressed and decided to change her mind and go with a Bloody Mary as well...for whatever reason.

He looked at his menu.

"Will?"

"Yes?" He continued to look at his menu.

She took his menu from his hand.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"There are things I couldn't say on the phone last night."

"So are you going to tell me now?"

"Can we eat first? Your dad's right. Do you eat anymore?"

"I do. Does she know you're here?"

"Who?"

She gave him a look, the one with the raised eyebrow-the look that said, "Really, Will!" He knew that look all too well. He could probably name it after himself. After all, he has invoked it enough.

"It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? Really Will..."

"I broke up with her."

"You what?"

"I. Broke. Up. With. Her."

"When?"

"Where is our waitress?"

"WHEN?"

"Last night."

"Last night?"

"Yeah, after our phone call. I went to her place and broke it off. Then I jumped on a plane and came here."

"Do you know what you'd like?" The waitress interrupted.

"Cheddar omelette." He replied never taking his eyes off hers.

"And you, Miss?"

"Same." She stared back at him.

"Well, alright...this hasn't been awkward." The waitress said as she wrote down their orders, grabbed their menus and left.

They sat in silence for minutes, never breaking eye contact with one another.

"I don't understand." She abruptly broke the silence.

"Well, I don't understand why you don't understand."

"Stop talking in circles!"

"Mac, here's how this is going to go. We're going to eat breakfast. Then we're going back to your hotel room and I will talk to you there."

"Fine." She gave up.

When their omlettes arrived, Mac moved the food around the plate with her fork.

"Do you need me to feed you?"

"No." She bit back.

"Eat!"

"Here's what I don't understand..."

"Eat!"

She finally put a piece of the omlette in her mouth and closed her eyes savoring the taste. God, when was the last time she had eaten food and enjoyed it?

Will never took his eyes off of her.

Will paid for their meal and escorted her to hotel. They walked in silence.

In the hotel elevator ride up to her floor, they observed a young couple making out with a fierceness they hadn't seen since their two years together.

Upon leaving the elevator, they took one look at one another and bursted into hysterics. The laughter lasted a long time-through the hallway, and after entering her room. They couldn't stop, their laughter filled the room and released the tension that built in the days, weeks, maybe even years before. Finally they settled down, both of them just staring at each other.

Will made the first move, wrapping his arms around her. She reciprocated in kind and they held each other for what seemed like hours. There was no doubt that she needed him to tell her what the hell he was doing there, but the closeness, the scent of him was a welcomed distraction.

He pulled them apart and placed his hands on her both sides of her face and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Here goes. Yes, I broke up with her. Yes, I got on a plane and flew to England because your phone call nearly ended me last night. Do I think we have problems? Yes. Will we always have problems? We're two stubborn jerks pretty much all of the time, so yes. Do I want to spend the rest of my life with you figuring it out? Absolutely. I love you, Mac. I've always loved you. I've maybe tried to forget that over the years, but I never stopped."

"Do you forgive me?" She said through her tears.

His hands moved to her shoulders, holding them to emphasize what he was saying.

"I don't have to. You've paid your dues, Mackenzie. That's all history. I need to just put that shit away. I love you too much to not have a future with you because of something that happened years ago. We're not those people anymore."

Mackenzie swallowed the lump in her throat. Her tears flowed freely and her shoulders shook in his hand. He moved in to whisper something in her ear.

"I really need to kiss you right now. It's going to happen and I'm probably not going to stop for a really long time."

She nodded her head to let him know that she understood and closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to make contact with hers. And when they finally did, the world faded away. He was kissing her and she was just along for the ride. He started with one soft kiss to test the waters. That one soft kiss ended quickly and his eyes met hers to make sure she was still okay with everything that had transpired. When he received the go ahead, his lips touched hers again still soft but slightly more assertive, parting a bit to breathe her in. His hands tangled themselves in the softness her hair while her hands roamed the planes of his back. Feeling a rush of adrenaline his tongue parted her lips. He needed to explore, reacquaint himself with her mouth. And in that moment, memories invaded his senses. Feeling overwhelmed suddenly he pulled away to catch his breath, still wrapped in the safety of her arms. He pressed his forehead to hers as they both gasped for air.

"Say it again." He whispered.

"What?"

"I just need to hear you say it."

She giggled slightly, then took his face in her hands, "I love you."

He sighed as the dull ache inside him subsided for the first time in six years. They separated finally and each stared at to ground for a moment.

"God, Mac..."

"I know. I can't believe you're here. How long are you staying?" She asked biting her lip.

"I didn't think that far ahead."

"Well, as much as I'd love for you to stay..."

"We have a show. I know."

"I'll probably leave tomorrow." He said, both of them a bit disappointed.

"Where are you staying tonight?"

"Umm..."

"You didn't think that far ahead?"

"Yeah."

"Do you...want to stay-?"

"Yes. Did I answer too quickly? I don't care. Yes. I want to stay here."

"Fantastic."

"Great."

Slightly awkward silence danced between them. She imagined it would be something they'd laugh about later.

She broke the silence, "I really need to kiss you again."

"Thank God. I thought you'd never ask."

And they did...again.


	6. Chapter 6

She awoke in the early evening with Will's arms wrapped around her waist. A bit confused at first, she went over the day's events. Will was here in London, with her. Jesus.

She turned around to face him, still enveloped in his embrace. Mac poured over his features, brushing the golden strands of blonde from his his forehead.

When she thought of all the wonderful moments in her life-graduation, her first producing job, being in the newsroom the night the US government caught Osama Bin Laden-none of them could ever capture the perfection of Will telling her he loved her. And none of those moments could compare to being reunited with his body pressed to hers. It was like coming home after a long stressful day, only take that day and add six fucking years of emptiness.

God, she loved this man, she thought as she continued to lay soft caresses on the side of his face.

He woke up to her staring at him. For a moment she felt creepy and self conscience. But he smiled at her her.

"Hi." She said nervously.

"Hi...what time is it?"

"Ummm...5." She replied after glancing at her watch.

Will rubbed his eyes and sat up to grab his phone off the night stand.

"I need to book a flight back and we need to get back to the hospital."

"Yeah." She bit her lip nervously.

He put down his phone and pulled her back to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Everything's just a bit surreal."

He lay kisses on her neck.

"A good surreal?"

"Yeah. I don't want you to go."

"Me either."

"...what if you go back and come to your senses?"

"Well, then I'll just have to fly back to London and lose them again."

She snorted as he proceeded to do kiss down her neck.

"God, you're a beautiful man." She smiled, losing her self in his ministrations.

"We should probably get back to your dad. Then I'm going to take you to dinner and then I'm probably get you drunk and take advantage of you. Any objections?"

"Umm. No, no, I can't think of any."

"Good."

He kissed her forehead and got up, "Be right back." He said before heading to the bathroom.

Mackenzie smiled and brushed the hair out of her eyes. When she got up, she heard the sound of a phone ringing.

"Billy. Your phone."

She picked it up.

"Who is it?" He peered out from the bathroom.

She looked at the screen.

"It's Nina."


	7. Chapter 7

"You're shitting me."

"Are you going to answer?"

"No, I don't need to answer."

The phone stopped ringing.

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss on her head, when his phone rang again

"Goddamnit!"

"What do you think she wants?"

"Hell if I know..."

"She's not going to stop. Answer it."

He sighed, "Fuck..."

He stared at the phone in his hand and pressed it to his ear, "Hello?"

Will immediately mouthed, "Sorry" and rolled his eyes.

She stared at him a mouthed, "It's okay" even though they both knew it was not okay.

"What? Why? Where are you ? Nina, why? Jesus. I can't. Go home. I'm sorry. I can't do this right now. Just go back."

He hung up the phone.

"So that was a strange change of events."

"She's here?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah, apparently she followed me here. To London."

She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows.

"How romantic." She replied tragically.

"Don't..."

"Well if she followed you all the way to London..."

"Mackenzie!"

"She deserves closure,Will. Or whatever you need to give her."

"Do you even know what you're saying right now?"

"Go to her, Will."

She grabbed his hand. "Will you fucking listen to yourself?"

"You can't be with me unless you figure out things with her."

"Fuck you, Mac! I know exactly what you're doing. Stop punishing yourself. You're the one that called me with that big long speech about how much you love me and now you're running..."

"I'm not running. I just want you to be sure this is what you want."

"I am sure. I want you. Don't. Do. This. Please, Mac."

He broke her heart with the look that he gave her, tears brimming his eyes.

"I'll still be waiting for you, Billy. I just need you to be sure."

He sighed. She could tell he was furious. He took one look at her, grabbed his coat, and the last thing she heard was angry foot steps, followed by the slamming of the door.

It took mere minutes for her to realize what the hell she had just done. And when the realization hit her, she fell to the floor with a sob.


	8. Chapter 8

Mac knew she needed to see her dad. After all, that was the reason why she was in London. But fuck, was she a mess. She needed a walk, a long one, to clear her head of all of the shit that she had just put him through. She walked through the city aimlessly , the wind tossing her around like a piece of paper.

She loved him. She was so in love with him and he had to be in love with her. Why else would be follow her London? He dropped everything and flew to fucking be with her. He told her he loved her and what did she do? She threw him into another woman's arms. "Goddamnit Mackenzie!" She whispered to herself.

It was getting dark, so she grabbed a taxi and in 20 minutes, she was at the entrance of the hospital. In the elevator, she wiped her eyes and fixed her clothing. She was sure her father would see right through her, but she could at least attempt to make herself seem like her world was only slightly turned upside down.

She walked into the hospital room expecting to see her mother and father. What she got was Will laughing with her mother and father.

"Hi love."

"Hi Dad. Hi Mum." She said softly kissing both of them.

Welcome back to the Twilight Zone, Mac.

She sat down beside, Will and glanced at him briefly. Tears threatened to flow, but she managed to keep them at bay.

"Did you two enjoy the day?" Her mother asked.

"Umm. Yes. We went to that cafe on Wilchester." He responded.

"The new one? I heard the food was good, but the service was lacking." Her mother replied.

Mackenzie looked down. At her hands that were twisting a tissue into shreds. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Will was just telling us that he has to leave tomorrow." Her father interrupted her thoughts.

She looked up at him, "Yeah, I know."

"You should leave with him."

"I'm here until Sunday. To be with you, Dad."

"He's getting discharged tomorrow, dear. Go back to New York." Her mother answered.

"You don't want me here?"

"Oh Mackenzie. Of course, we do. You have a life in New York. We understand. When I get better, dear, your mother and I will come for a visit."

"I don't know what to say." She said softly, looking at Will, "Why do I feel like I'm being taken care of?"

"Mackenzie..." Will started.

"What the hell is going on here?" She bit back.

"William...just do it now. Before she has an embolism." Her dad laughed a bit and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What is he talking about?" Mackenzie stared at Will.

"You can't make anything nice, can you?" He smiled and shook his head, "Alright." He pulled at her chair and changed the positioning of his so they could face each other.

She immediately saw her mother take her father's hand. What the hell...

"Mackenzie, you frustrate me so much. Did you really think I was going to meet Nina when I came all the way to fucking-pardon my language, you two-to be with you? No. I called Nina and told her to go home. So before you ask again, yeah, I'm fucking sure...sorry again, guys. I took a walk to clear my head, because I was just so angry with you. But as I was walking, I realized that maybe you didn't understand my love for you because you keep punishing yourself for the past. So let me just say, in case you need to hear it, I forgive you, Mackenzie. Alright? I forgive you. It's done. Now forgive yourself. Furthermore, I love you. I love you a lot. So after my walk, I came here and I asked these two wonderful people if they would allow me the chance to ask you to marry me."

She had begun crying. Hard. Half way through his speech. Just balling her eyes out. But she remained quiet so she could let him have time to talk. And now she was flabbergasted.

"What?"

He took her face in his hands. "Marry me, Mackenzie."

She looked at him stunned, then looked at her parents who nodded their heads and smiled like idiots.

"Mac?"

"Oh right. Talking...shit. Yes. Yes, of course."

"Yes?" He repeated.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

He grabbed her face and kissed her, while her parents hugged one another.

When they broke apart, she smiled at him, "Very romantic, Billy. In a hospital, in front of my parents."

"Hey! I had plans, but you're so goddamn stubborn...sorry guys."

They laughed and the four of them exchanged embraces.

"William!" Her mother nearly shouted and then mouthed, "the ring."

"Oh...right. I have a ring."

He pulled out a Tiffany's box.

"Is that THE ring?"

"Ummm...no...I wanted to start over. Fresh...ya know?"

"Good idea."

He slid it on her finger and kissed her again.

"Alright, you two. Get out of here. I think I've seen my daughter kissing a Republican enough today." He said laughing at the two.

"Dad, are you sure you're okay with me leaving?"

"Yes. Go home! Daddy loves you." He said giving her a hug.

"Call me when you start looking at dresses, dear." Her mum said before kissing Will on the cheek.

"Thanks mum."

They exchanged hugs and left for the hotel.

After hailing a taxi, Mac slid in beside Will nuzzling into his chest.

"Well that was an eventful day." She whispered.

"You think?"

He looked down at her and smiled.

After he lay a kiss on her head, he took his first deep breath in hours.

"Well, now what? What do you want to do? Dinner?"

"Honestly? I've had enough of London. Just take me home, Billy...Just take me home."


	9. Chapter 9

It was late when she woke. The moon shown down through the massive windows of his apartment, the only source of light in his bedroom.

She rubbed her eyes, when her ring caught her eye. She sighed happily. Suddenly, she felt beside her and realized the space was vacant. Mackenzie pulled one of his shirts and searched the ground for her underwear. She laughed to herself and shook her head when she found it hanging from a lamp. Will McAvoy had a great arm, great hands, great lips...where was he?

She sleepily shuffled into the next room, her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Will?"

"Hey." He greeted her with a small smile from the couch, a beer in one hand and a remote in the other.

Will proceeded to put both objects on the table and motioned for to curl up next to him, an invitation she couldn't refuse. He wrapped his arm around her when she settled and kissed her hairline. Mac laid her head on his chest.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sleep so late."

"You needed it."

"Well, between the flight and our recreational activities, I was pretty exhausted."

He smiled and stared down at her.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, God you're beautiful."

"You are smooth, McAvoy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I think it's just all sinking in."

She looked up at him for a moment, picked up the remote and turned the tv off. Mac climbed onto his lap and rested his arms on his shoulders.

"What's up?" She asked kissing his neck.

"We can do this, right?" He asked resting his hands on her hips.

"Cold feet, already? That was quick." Her lips moved to his cheek.

"No, I just want to make sure we can pull this off at work. I'm...nervous."

"We already fight like we're married."

He laughed lightly, "True and since we can now rid ourselves of our sexual tension-"

"I think it's quite impossible for us to be rid of all sexual tension. You're a very sexy man, Mr. McAvoy."

"Do you even know what you do to me?"

"I can feel it."

A flirty grin spread across her face and her eyes went dark with desire. She wiggled in his lap and went in for a long, searing kiss.

"We're going to make it."

"That was a quick turn-around. I didn't even make to third base before I changed your mind...alright, I'll bite. What makes you think we're going to make it?" She asked playfully.

"Because I know what it's like to live a life without you in it. And now that you're here, I can't ever go back to that."

She looked down at him and hugged him, "I love you, Billy. I've always loved you."

They sat like that for a while, absorbing this new reality. He closed his eyes and breathed her in, enjoying the simplicity of the moment and the loveliness of the woman in his arms.

She finally pulled away and kissed him again, using her lips to show him what she needed. Taking the lead, he pulled the shirt over her head and took her breasts in his hands. His lips found hers again and migrated down her neck, chest and then his mouth found her breasts. His tongue darted out to circle each nipple.

"That feels good, Billy. That feels really good. Ahh."

She moaned and rubbed herself against his lap. With his hands still on her breasts, her lips sucked on his earlobe and neck. Mac, hungry for him, decided that the contact wasn't enough and unzipped, unbuttoned and removed his jeans in record time. He watched her smiling, amused by her speed.

She paused for a minute before climbing back on his lap and saw him staring at her.

"Sorry. I really want you."

"I can tell. I could not be any more turned on right now. Please get back over here."

She peeled off her underwear and climbed on top of his seated form. After sliding her hand up and down his shaft a few times, he yelled, "Ugh Mac, I need to be inside you. Please."

She guided him into her, taking him all in, before lifting herself up with her knees and sinking down onto him again. His hips lifted in rhythm to meet hers as she held onto his shoulders for dear life.

"Ahh Mac." He growled as she sank her teeth into his neck .

His hands grabbed her ass, guiding her time and time again, his length touching her very core.

"Harder."

He submitted to her demand and thrusted into her harder, one upping her by rubbing her clit with the hand that wasn't gripped her waist. He nearly laughed at her reaction as she squealed with delight, rolling her head back. They were close, so very close.

"Finish me off, Billy," she whispered seductively in his ear before taking his lobe into her teeth and biting down.

With that, she knew he was a goner and his moan inspired her climax as well. Together they rode out the waves of their passion. She collapsed onto of him, both of them breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I think we're going to make it." He said still out of breath , rubbing his face. Her laughter vibrated against him and he lovingly wrapped his arms around her. Mac stared into his eyes deeply, before kissing him thoroughly.

"Take me to bed, Billy."

He carried her off to their bedroom. After wrapping her in his arms, Will laid out all of their future plans in sweet whispers that soothed Mackenzie and lulled her into a peaceful sleep.

Fin.


End file.
